


Meme High

by Six_Impossible_Things



Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, Meme High, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, fan fiction, semi-original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Impossible_Things/pseuds/Six_Impossible_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepe the Frog has never had the best of luck, and it definitely shows when he gets in a fist fight on the first day of School! Will Pepe make friends? Or will he be a talentless lonely scrub for the rest of his life? Find out in Meme High!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Football!

Pepe the Frog had not been looking forward to his first day of High School, and the fact that he was probably going to be suspended didn't help either. A black eye, multiple bruises and a bloody nose, Pepe was feeling queasy, and he didn't quite remember why until the door of the office opened and Lenny Wilson came into the room. Pepe groaned.

"Hey, P!" shouted Lenny, pulling out a seat next to Pepe and sitting down. Pepe had only been there a day, but he already knew Lenny was going to be a huge disadvantage. "It was awesome the way you handled it back there with Weegee! I still can't believe you kicked him in the Potato Knishes!" Lenny giggled.

Pepe shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Y-yeah, I guess so... T-thanks...." Pepe mumbled.

It had all started that morning. Pepe had been in the line to get his schedule, when something had hit him in the back.

"It's a football!" Someone behind him laughed. "I chiseled it!"

Pepe turned around and behind him was the dankest Meme prodigy, Weegee. Pepe gasped. Never before had he seen such a dank meme!

"Wow! I can't believe it! Hi Weegee!" Pepe smiled. 'Maybe i can form a friendship with him!!' he thought.

"That's Mama Luigi to you Frogboy!" Weegee snapped. "Who are you, anyway?"

"My name's Pepe, sir. It's super pleasant to meet you. Feels good, man..."

"Well, 'Pee-pee', it's not pleasant to meet you. You don't even look dank enough to be a meme. You're more of a scrub..."

Pepe was both appalled and angered by this. Tears filled his eyes and his hands clenched into fists. He grabbed Weegee's football and slammed it to the ground, breaking it in half.

"My football!" Weegee growled. "I CHISELED THAT!"

Weegee ran up to Pepe and socked him in the jaw. Pepe's pent-up anger released at that point and his usually calm and kind demeanor had disappeared. "REEEEEEEEE!" Pepe screamed. He kicked Weegee hard in his potato Knishes. Weegee winced and punched Pepe in his stomach. A crowd gathered around the boys, and memes of various grade levels watched as Pepe and Weegee fought each other mercilessly.

However, the crowd separated when a tall figure emerged.

"Is there a..." the voice spoke. "Problem, boys?"

"Principal Troll-Face!?" Weegee shouted. "Shoot!"

"Weegee," said the Principal in an unhappy tone. "I am very disappointed in you. A senior year student fighting a defenseless freshman like that. Terrible start to the year, Mr. Weegee. Keep this up and you won't be able to participate in chiseled football this year. Now go to the office."

"But Principal Troll-Face!"

"Now."

"But Mr. T, this faggotoli over here was-"

"I SAID NOW, MR. WEEGEE. And don't ever call one of your peers a faggotoli. That's my insult, terf."

Weegee walked off and the gym was in complete silence until one student spoke up.

"Damn, Daniel!" shouted one of the students from the crowd. The other students laughed and completely ignored Pepe, who Weegee had grabbed by the shirt collar.

"Meme-off after School today at 4:20 sharp." Weegee growled. "Meet me in the pit, frog-boy..."

After Weegee had stormed off, Pepe sighed. "I suppose you would like to punish me as well, sir?" Pepe said, sniffing up his nose bleed.

"Of course!" Principal Troll-Face laughed. "Up to the office, now, please."  
Pepe was about to walk off when someone called out.

"Hey!"

Pepe and Principal Troll-face looked up at the crowd.

A Short boy with a large nose and a permanent perverted smile on his face waved at the frog and the principal.

"Hi," said the boy. "Lenny Wilson, here. Um, I actually saw the fight from the beginning. Pepe is innocent, sir. He was only defending himself!"

Pepe interjected. "Well, that's actually not quite exactly what happened, you see, I-"

"Shut up." said the Principal, covering Pepe's mouth. "I would like to hear what this faggotoli has to say..."

"So anyway," Lenny said nonchalantly, "I saw the entire fight! First, Weegee had smacked Pepe in the back with his rather handsome chiseled Football, and then Pepe broke it, and Weegee threw the first punch! Then the fight started and... Here we are now."  
"Mmm-hmm..." said Principal Troll-Face. "Up to the office then, both of you. You're both suspended!"

Pepe gasped. "WHAT?!"

"Well, at least I tried..." Lenny shrugged.


	2. Check Your Privilege

Pepe was extremely angry at Lenny on the way to the office.   
“Hey, Pepe!” Lenny said rather quickly. “Sorry about that. Weegee’s a real scrub, huh? You probably would’ve already known that if you had a Tumblr. The website has a mess of callout posts. It’s difficult to find any positive posts about anyone. Hey, maybe you should join Tumblr! Do you have a phone on you? Maybe I could sign you up!”  
Pepe tried his best to keep cool. “No thank you.” he mumbled.  
“Oh,” said Lenny with slight disappointment. “OK then! I gotta go to the restroom. You go on ahead and I’ll meet you at the office, okay?”  
Lenny ran off and Pepe gave a groan of relief. Never before had Pepe been so annoyed at someone he had just met! He ran hurriedly to the office and found a seat in the corner opposite of where Weegee sat, giving Pepe a death stare.   
Pepe waved nervously, hoping the stare wasn’t directed at him.   
Weegee gave Pepe 2 middle fingers. Pepe sighed. It was his first day of high school and he already had someone who hated him. Pepe thought it couldn’t get any worse, but then Lenny entered the room.   
“Yo, P!” said Lenny. “Are you sure you don’t want to join Tumblr? It’s really cool and you could make one of those callout posts for Weegee! I personally think you have the potential to be Tumblr-famous! Er, as long as you’re a feminist and/or a member of the LGBT community… You know what? Never mind. So you can’t be Tumblr-famous, but I suppose you could still at least make a blog and see what happens!”  
Pepe gave an angry sigh. “No, Lenny, I do not want to join tumblr. Now stop asking.”  
“‘Kay.” Lenny said with a wink. “Sounds gucci, frogalicious P.”  
“Don’t call me that.” Pepe replied.  
“Aw, why not?” Lenny whined.  
“Because, I don’t want to be called that. Nor do I want to be called P. I would simply want to be called Pepe, thank you very much.”  
“Sorry Pepe.”  
“It’s alright, I suppose.” Pepe sniffed.   
“In that case,” smiled Lenny. “If we’re all on good terms... Then take a look at that booty!”  
Pepe looked at where Lenny was pointing. A girl, about 14 or 15, stood and swept the floor. She had long ebony black hair with purple streaks and red tips that reached her mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears. She had pale skin and wore goth attire. Pepe was in love.  
“Wow!” Pepe drooled. “What a tsundere~!”  
“No, no.” Said Lenny. “Not her… her!” Lenny pointed to another girl who was eating a Poptart and smiling. She wore grey cat ears and wore a rainbow dress.  
“She’s so hot!” swooned Lenny. 

“Nyan Cat!” Called a voice.   
“Coming!” sang the girl with the poptart.   
“I already did...” moaned Lenny.   
As the girl ran past, Lenny gave a wolf-whistle. However, instead of replying, the cat girl’s goth friend answered instead.   
“Hey!” the goth said in a shrill voice. “Check your privilege, preppy jerk! Or I’ll use my wizard powers to beat your face in, perv!”  
Pepe smiled. “Please do.”  
The goth turned. “Oh, hello!” she said. “I’m Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way! I used to go to a wizarding school called Hogwarts. But my ex-Boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, wanted to go here. So we transferred. Then, he became a stupid prep, thanks to this school, so now I seek my vengeance while also attending this school. Also, I’m an SJW now!”  
“Yikes,” Pepe thought. “why are all of the hot ones so poorly written?”  
“Is that your friend?” Ebony asked, pointing at Lenny.   
Pepe hesitated. “.Yes…?”  
“Ew! Ebony wailed. “I almost feel bad for you. Except that I don’t. Because you’re just a couple of CIS heterosexual white males.”  
“But I’m mexican!” protested Pepe.  
“Whatever.” Ebony said, rolling her eyes.   
Ebony stepped on Pepe’s white vans, making him wince. Then she turned and walked away. 

After Ebony left, Lenny expected anger from Pepe, but instead got gushing laughter.   
“She’s so pretty!” Pepe giggled. “Feels good, man~”  
“Uh, Pepe?” Lenny whispered. “Are you OK?”  
“Mr. Wilson and Mr. Frogman?” Called a dull voice. “The Principal would like to see you now… You awful kids.”  
“Thank you, Vice Principal Tardar Sauce!” Lenny said in a polite voice.  
“Actually, I’m Vice Principal Grumpy Cat, now.” the Vice Principal corrected. “ I had my name changed. Check your privilege.”  
“Yea, Lenny.” said Pepe, stifling a giggle. “Check your privilege!”


	3. Don't feed the Trolls

Vice principal Grumpy Cat sighed. Lenny was putting his arm around her’s, and he started to flirt with her.  
“So,” Lenny said in a sultry tone. “Come here often?”  
“I work here, Mr. Wilson.” Vice Principal Grumpy cat replied.  
“Really?” said Lenny with false surprise. “I wouldn’t have guessed! Usually school administrators are old and crippled. You, however, ma’am, are quite young and rather beautiful.”  
“Shut your trap, kid.” Grumpy Cat grumbled. “We’re here.”  
The boys uncomfortably walked into Principal Troll-Face’s office.  
Principal Troll-Face was already in his seat, glancing at Pepe with a rotten smile.  
“Ah! Come in, my little Faggotolis, have a seat. How are you today? Perhaps a little butthurt?”  
He laughed and continued to speak. “Pepe, is it? Oh, and Lenny! Nice to see you again this year. I would’ve thought you’d moved already, considering you’ve been held back twice now.”  
“Did you hear that?” Pepe whispered, appearing more offended than Lenny was. “Why aren’t you fighting this guy?”  
“Don’t feed the trolls,” Lenny whispered back.  
“Problem, Lenny?” the Principal asked with false concern. “It looks like you’re about to cry.”  
Lenny’s face turned red.  
“Just tell us our punishment already.” he said sternly.  
Pepe watched as the Principal’s small grin widened from ear to ear. Lenny’s usually happy tone was gone, but anger couldn’t be sensed either. Lenny looked rather sad.  
“Well,” said Principal Troll-face. “Pepe, you were only defending yourself during that fight with Weegee, correct?”  
Pepe nodded. “Yessir.”  
The Principal’s eyes focused on Lenny. “And Lenny, you were only trying to help Pepe be proven innocent?”  
“Need I tell the story again, sir?” Lenny held back from sobbing.  
“Well, then, boys, I don’t see any reason for you to be suspended...” The principal thought for a moment. “But where’s the fun in that?”  
“Sir?” Pepe asked timidly. “Are we going to be suspended?”  
“There’s a 9/10 chance,” The Principal replied. “However, with Meme High letting Passive-Aggressive students such as Actual Cannibal Shia Labeouf into their rosters, a simple fist fight shouldn’t warrant much more than lunch monitoring for 69 hours.”  
Pepe hid a smile. 69 hours of lunch-monitoring? This should be easy!  
Lenny gave a smirk. “That’s actually nice of you, Principal Troll-Face. You’d really let us off that easy?  
“Yea, right, faggotoli!” Principal Troll-Face laughed. “No snack bar this semester, and you have a 0 chance of participating in chiseled football this year! Haha!”  
Pepe and Lenny sat blank-faced.  
Principal Troll-Face smiled and looked to his right.  
“Any other ideas, Mr. Astley?” he seemed to be talking to no one.  
Just then, an older-looking man popped out from behind Principal Troll-face’s chair.  
"We should Rick-Roll them!" The man said with bright eyes. “Never mind,” Principal Troll-Face grumbled. “I forgot how bad at giving advice you are...”  
“Can we go, now?” Pepe asked.  
“Yea, sure, go ahead...” The Principal replied, obviously not interested in what the boy had to say. “I’ve got some Youtube comments to make anyway...”  
“See you later, Principal Troll-Face!” Lenny waved.  
“Mmm-hmm.” the Principal said. “Just go.”  
“Wait,” Pepe said suddenly. “Where do we go?”  
The Principal was already hovering over a PewDiePie video. “Don’t know,” he said. “Nor do I care.”  
“Thanks, I guess...” said Pepe, confused.  
The boys walked out of the principal’s office in a hidden panic.


End file.
